The present invention relates to a separating pot for glandless electrical or magnetic drive assemblies whose jacket is composed of layers of fiber reinforced plastic, with layers of circumferential windings alternating with helical windings and wherein the open frontal end of the jacket is reinforced by additional circumferential windings.
In DE-OS No. 3,636,404, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,194, a magnetic circulating pump is shown having a separating pot which provides a seal against the pumped medium and is composed of two nested, electrically nonconductive pots. The inner pot is composed of a chemically resistant material, and the outer pot is composed of a compound fiber material, e.g. carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP) or carbon fiber reinforced carbon (CFC). Use of these types of materials, as compared to metal separating pots, avoids losses associated with such metal separating pots during the transmission of power due to eddy currents induced in the separating pot. However, this reference does not describe in detail the structural configuration of either of the separating pots.
In DE-GM No. 87,09,209, and electric motor is shown which includes a separating tube and an end shield, and whose structural configuration corresponds generally to that of a separating pot. In this device, it is necessary that the pressure forces of the pumped medium be absorbed by the motor housing. However, in many cases, particularly in pump assemblies, it is necessary to have a freely suspended separating pot which has an integral bottom member and a connecting flange corresponding to the separating pot structure first discussed hereinabove.